


All The Time In The World

by SimplyBe



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Good versus Evil, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Oral Sex, Personal Growth, Pining, delayed gratification, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBe/pseuds/SimplyBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place mid-Season 5-ish, but is divergent after that.  Sydney is not pregnant, Vaughn didn't go into hiding, Lauren Reed repented and is now good, Nadia Santos didn't die, and all the new characters were never introduced.  So long as you know that, you're all good.<br/>The final search for Arvin Sloane and Irina Derevko has begun.  While Sydney, Jack, Vaughn , Lauren, and Nadia search for Sloane and Irina in the far corners of the earth, Eric Weiss is entrusted to keep the homeland safe.  Little does he know that that is exactly where Irina and Arvin are targeting while the power five are searching for them in all the wrong places.  When Irina and Sloane blow up the home office of APO, everyone is killed inside, including Marshall and Dixon.  The only surviving member is Eric Weiss and one certain blonde prisoner of war named Julian Sark, who offers his assistance in taking down Sloane and Irina for good, but only in exchange for his freedom.  At first, Weiss refuses but soon realizes that he can't stop the two evil masterminds without Sark's help.  He reluctantly accepts the help, but, if that wasn't bad enough, he finds that the more time he spends with Sark, the more he falls in love with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began...

**Author's Note:**

> OK, guys, my first BIG WORK!  
> Can't believe I've come this far!  
> Bear with me because it will take me quite a while to complete this work, seeing as I am, at the same time, trying to push my own original novel in the book market. It could very well take me months to complete this. Whew! So anyway, for anybody whose watched Alias, you couldn't have possibly not thought about this pairing. So this is for all you Wark or Seiss fans out there! This is for you guys! Please leave comments at the bottom when you're done reading and don't forget to leave kudos! Enjoy!

It was the middle of June when Sydney, Vaughn, Jack, Lauren, and Nadia departed in search of Arvin Sloane and Irina Derevko. The last that had been heard about them was that they were in Brazil, plotting to lay their hands on the latest Rambaldi device, something that Eric Weiss couldn't even pronounce.

And then a week after that, everything went to shit.

Turns out that the Power Six had been wrong. Arvin and Irina weren't in Brazil. That had been a decoy.

As it turned out, they were right in Los Angeles, hiding in plain sight. They had sent the decoy for the strict purpose of diverting the Power Six away so they could do what they had been planning on doing for over six months.

They had been planning on blowing up APO. And that was precisely what they did.

Eric hadn't been there when it happened, which, as it turned out, was a good thing, because everybody that had been in APO at the time, including Marshall and Dixon, had gotten caught in the blast and blown to smithereens. The entire headquarters had been eliminated and all the Rambaldi artifacts in the APO vault stolen.

News of the tragedy had spread like wildfire and before Eric knew it, he had been put in protective custody and forced to stay in a crappy motel room under CIA surveillance until Langley was sure that Irina and Arvin weren't coming back to finish what they had started. Again, Eric was lucky that they didn't deem him a big enough threat to go after, but it still didn't make the pain of losing all of his friends any easier.

And to add salt to his already festering mental wound, the only survivor that had been in APO when it had exploded was one certain blonde, skinny, snarky prisoner of war. One by the name of Julian Sark.

And if that wasn't bad enough, CIA apparently thought that it would be a good idea to make him and Eric bunkmates, at least until the threat of Arvin and Irina had passed over.

So here Eric sat, on his tiny and lumpy mattress, watching moodily as Julian set up shop all around him, spreading out his belongings and being an all-around pain in the ass. He never talked to Eric, unless it was to ask him some clipped question about some trivial thing or another.

To put it simply, both of them were getting on each other's nerves, and Eric didn't know how much longer it could go on.

So one day, during a particularly boring afternoon, Eric finally decided to pipe up and say something to the little blonde shit. Of course, if he had known the emotional roller coaster that was ahead of him, just for one little statement, he probably would've kept his stupid mouth shut.


	2. Can Of Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Sark have a conversation that opens a whole can of worms that Eric would have much rather stayed closed. It leads them to make a really stupid decision that might actually be their smartest decision ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay, but man, publishing original work is a MOTHERFUCKER! But still, it comes along. Slowly, yes, but surely. Anyways, here's chapter 2. No smut just yet, but all good things will come in good time. Now, plot building is a must. Enjoy!

"What's your deal?" were the words that Eric heard leaving his mouth as Sark wandered around the room aimlessly, causing the blonde man to turn to look at him skeptically.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked in a falsely innocent voice. "I don't have a deal. Maybe it's YOU who has the deal."

"Cut the bullshit," snapped Weiss, getting up and getting in the blonde man's face. "We both know that you have ties to both Derevko and Sloane. And we both know that it's only going to be a matter of time before you betray everyone to them. So why don't you just get this over with and tell me what you're really planning?"

"I already told you," said Sark testily. "I'm not planning anything. And for your information, you gigantic ape, I'm no longer in contact with Derevko OR Sloane, so why don't you take all of your suspicions and shove them up your titanic ass, hm?"

"You shit," said Weiss, making to grab the front of Sark's shirt, but the other man lithely dancing out of his way.

"Gorilla," retorted Sark under his breath, moving into the bathroom and closing and locking the door behind him.

"Jesus," said Weiss. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Going to it, he was surprised to see Agent Michaelson, one of the security detail agents, standing on the other side.

"Michaelson, what the hell," said Weiss. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the perimeter?"

"Yep," said Michaelson, "but I just got a radio transmission from Director Jack Bristow. He told me to assign you guys to a new mission. Apparently, Derevko and Sloane have split. Bristow and his team are tracking Sloane. You and Sark are to track Derevko. She was supposedly seen in Paris just this morning. We think she's going to be attending the Club Chevalier later tonight to deal with a weapons dealer named Armand Assan. He supposedly has possession of a Rambaldi artifact. Your assignment is to track them both down and steal the Rambaldi artifact. Here's the file." Reaching inside of the pocket of his trench coat, Michaelson pulled a file, which he handed to Weiss, who began to look it over.

"What's that?" asked Sark's voice from Weiss' side. Apparently, he had emerged from the bathroom to see what the commotion was about.

"Our new assignment," Weiss grumbled, displeased at the notion that he would have to work together with Sark on a mission. It was bad enough they had to reside in the same space, let alone actually work together.

"Let me see," said Sark, snapping his fingers for the file.

"No," said Weiss stubbornly, even as he involuntarily handed the file to Sark.

Grabbing the file, Sark began to thumb through it.

"That's Armand Assan," he remarked, taking a look at the greasy-looking, dark-skinned man in the photograph. "I would presume he's cutting a deal with Derevko or Sloane?" he asked Michaelson, who nodded.

"I see," continued Sark. "Where?"

"Paris," Weiss said. "Apparently, you and I have to work together to track them down and steal the Rambaldi artifact that they're in possession of."

"Without engaging any of them," piped up Michaelson. "Both are considered extremely dangerous and we don't want to lose two field assets."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," said Sark with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Weiss with no small hint of anger in his voice at the Englishman's cockiness. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Just that the Rambaldi artifact that Derevko is looking to take from Assan is something he keeps on his person at all times. It is a necklace, commissioned to be made by Rambaldi itself. The amulet contains an uncut diamond in the middle, which supposedly contains a microscopic scroll that will reveal the location of another Rambaldi manuscript. I myself have never seen the necklace but I know that Assan never removes it, not even to shower or sleep. If we want the necklace, then we're going to have to get close."

"How are we going to manage that?" asked Weiss and Michaelson at the same time.

"It's actually quite simple, though highly unpleasant," said Sark with another sigh. "You see, Assan has a thing for...the company of men, if you will. Particularly of the English variety. The only way that I'll be able to get the necklace is if I seduce him and remove it myself."

Weiss was struck for a few seconds, and then suddenly broke out into a wide grin. Then the grin turned into heavy laughing.

"I fail to see what's so funny," said Sark with disdain as he looked on at Weiss doubled over with laughter.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see this," said Weiss, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "I guess this means we're going to Paris!"

"Oh joy," said Sark flatly.


End file.
